Spaceship Strut (Escapades)
Octaèdrite (Escapades) The ship just left the atmosphere of Homeworld. They will be passing Pink Diamond’s Zoo within the next five minutes. An orange gem was sitting in front of a joystick with her hands on it controlling the ship. She turned from her controls and faced a gem who was sitting in the captain's chair. The gem was a Cuprite. He had a lot of hologram screens displayed in front of him. The orange gem spoke. Orange Gem: We’ll be reaching hyper speed to earth in five minutes, Cuprite. Cuprite: Alright. Thank you for the notice, Hematoid. Cuprite got up from his seat. Cuprite: Okay, everyone gather around here. Including you two. Cuprite pointed at Razoumofskyn and Octaèdrite who were standing in the back. They both walked forward and stood next to the other's shoulder to shoulder in front of Cuprite. Cuprite: I think before we arrive at our destination, we should all remind ourselves what our mission objective is. Cuprite crossed his arms and started pacing around the gems slowly. Cuprite: Hematoid, what are we required to do before we go? Hematoid: Search the entire planet for any traces for the wanted Aquamarine. Cuprite: Good. What’s our second objective? Hematoid: Check on any other remaining gems on the planet and capture them. Cuprite: Excellent. Hematoid: We should introduce ourselves to our new… What's the word?... Comrades. Cuprite: If you suppose so. I'm Cuprite 8D’2S Hematoid: I'm Hematoid 3F’5K Hackmanite: I'm Hackmanite 7V’1R. Nice meeting you two. Cuprite: And that's Chloritoid. He doesn't talk much. Chloritoid looked at the two and raised his left hand signaling a hello. Razou and Octaèdrite both gave him a wave in return. Cuprite: And who are you two? Razou: I'm Razoumofskyn 5B’4X Octaèdrite: And I'm Octaèdrite 0X’9X Hackmanite: You have a zero in you gem cut name? Octaèdrite: Yep! No single gem on me. I'm a permafusion! Octaèdrite pointed at both of her gems causing Razou to break a small sweat. Hematoid: Are there more of you out there? Octaèdrite: Yeah, but I was the most eligible to do this mission so Rainbow Calsilica sent me. Cuprite: Rainbow Calsilica? Is she still doing gem experiments? I thought she stopped with gem experiments. Octaèdrite: I was her last one. Cuprite: Intriguing. And why about you, Razoumofskyn? Razou: What? Cuprite: Who are you and what do you and why are you here? Octaèdrite: You sure do ask a lot of questions. Cuprite: Just curious. Razou: Uhhh. Razou struggled to find an answer. He knew that they would get suspicious if he waited any longer for an answer to appear in his head. Razou: I have relations to Aquamarine… Everyone gasped. Octaèdrite managed to keep a straight face. Hackmanite: You have relations to a refugee? Hematoid: Are you on this expedition to help him? Razou: No! Of course not. Strontium sent me because I have the best knowledge of where he is. And plus I've grown a hatred for him. Octaèdrite: I'm sure he's grown a hatred of you too with how you snore. Razou: I bet you would hate him more if you realized what a dirty pig he is! Octaèdrite: Well that depressed voice doesn't scream fun gem does it?! Razou: You can't hear it when you have a gem screaming into a remote control singing in his underwear! Octaèdrite: Oh please! Before he turned into this wanted gem he was a fun gem. I'm surprised he hung out with a gem like you! Razou: And I'm surprised I didn't turn him in when I had the chance! The two stopped their arguing and looked at everyone looking at them. They booth stood there making sure they didn't make eye contact with each other. Cuprite: Well. Seems as though we've gotten to know our guest quite well. Why don't we celebrate? Octaèdrite: Celebrate what? Cuprite: A break from Que Sera. Hematoid: I've been waiting for a moment like this forever. Hackmanite: Honestly. We should take our time finding this Aquamarine. Just to stay away from Sera longer. Cuprite: Just the thought of not hearing him yell makes me happy. Octaèdrite: Who is Que Sera? Hackmanite: A gem you don't want to meet. Octaèdrite: Was that the gem that was yelling at you all when we first walked in? Hackmanite nodded. Hackmanite: It's constant yelling with him! Cuprite: You'd be surprised if you ever didn't hear him yelling. Octaèdrite: What is that he does? Hematoid: How do you not know these things? Octaèdrite: I've been with Rainbow Cal, remember? Hematoid: But they all used to fight on the same team back in the day. They were the most powerful team during the rebellion. You mean to tell me that he never came there to visit Calsilica and you never heard his yelling? (Stop Music) Octaèdrite: … Hematoid: Hello? Octaèdrite: … Octaèdrite seemed completely frozen. She stared straight not making eye contact with anyone. Yet everyone was just looking at her waiting for her to respond. Hematoid walked over next to Razou Hematoid: Is your friend okay? Cuprite: She seems like she's in shock. Hackmanite: Maybe she does remember Que Sera. He probably yelled at her and she just remembered. Hematoid: That or an experiment carried out by him. It must have been awful! Razou managed to think quick. Razou: She's told me about some her experiments. She's just got a flashback of one. And she'll get like this at times. Is there a room that I can take her? Cuprite: Yes, follow me. Hackmanite: Poor thing… Cuprite led them out of the control area and down a hall with multiple rooms. He slid a door open and led them in there. The room was plain and had a bunk bed and a monitor that was off. It had a hologram screen and a in the middle of the room displaying the route of the ship. Octaèdrite seemed to have come back to reality a little bit. Her face now seemed worried and scared. Cuprite: Is everything okay? Octaèdrite shook her head. She was shaking. Cuprite: Here. Cuprite went to the bed and through a blanket on, over and around her and sat her down on the bed. Cuprite: Better? She shook her head yes. Cuprite: Alright. Razou and I are going to go now and I'll be back to get you in a few. We'll be reaching warp speed in a few. Octaèdrite didn't respond. Razou and Cuprite left the room and into the hall. Cuprite: Is she going to be okay? Razou: Yeah. I don't know what her issue is this time. It doesn't last that long. It's not supposed to even happen... Cuprite: What? Razou: Nothing. They made it back to the control room. Everyone was in their seats. Hematoid: Three minutes into we reach warp spread. Cuprite: Thank you. Razou: Why didn't we reach warp speed when we left the ship bay? Hackmanite: Because this is an Era 1 ship and it needs to create energy for it to reach warp speed. Razou: Were there not any up to date ships available? Hackmanite: Yep. Que Sera just hates us. Razou: I wish I would have known. I'm a technician. Hematoid: Que Sera hates technicians. Razou: Oh… Two minutes past with casual conversation. Hematoid: One minute until we warp off. Cuprite: Alright, I'm going to go get Octaèdrite. Razou sprung up from where he was sitting. Razou: I'll go get her! Cuprite: Okay? Razou jogged to the room. He slid open the door. Aquamarine: Oh hello. Razou had to cover his mouth from screaming. Aquamarine and Pyrochlore were sitting next to each other on the bed. Pyrochlore had he hands on her face and Aqua was laying back and seemed relaxed. Razou: WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING! Aquamarine: Taking a break. What does it look like? Razou gave an angered sigh. Razou: Pyrochlore, what's wrong. Pyrochlore: Something is going to happen… Razou: What? Aquamarine: Exactly! Razou: Hold on. He ran to the door and locked it. Razou: Now what is going on? Pyrochlore: Something bad is going to happen… Razou: With what? Pyrochlore: With Que Sera. Razou: What about him? Pyrochlore let out a sigh. Pyrochlore: Remember back at the ship bay when he had contacted Strontium? Razou: Yeah? Pyrochlore: Remember when Strontium looked at us and started laughing? And how he said for him to meet him at his old temple? Razou: Yeah? Pyrochlore: Strontium knows that we fused and he's telling Que Sera. Razou reflected on what she said. Razou: Oh no… Aquamarine: Can we focus on getting to Earth first? We can worry about that later. Razou: I hate to say it, but Pyrochlore, he's right. We need to focus on getting to earth first. And that requires you two fusing back together. And Aqua, you better have a plan for when we get there. Aquamarine: I'll tell you this. I'll figure that out when we get there. A knock was heard on the door. Cuprite: Are you two almost finished speaking? We are about to warp off. Aqua and Pyrochlore got off the bed and fused again. Razou took a deep breath and opened the door. Razou: Yeah, we’re ready. Razou and Octaèdrite followed behind Cuprite down the hall. As they made it back, Octaèdrite and Razou sat next to each other. Octaèdrite noticed that there was a screen displayed on Cuprite’s seat. She began to freak out once again and nudged her elbow at Razou to get his attention. She pointed at the screen. Razou: What is it now? Octaèdrite: Look at the screen... The screen was coming from the temple the Galena and the others are located at. They were able to see Que Sera, Rainbow Calsilica, Strontium Titanate, Cubic Zirconia, and Galena and the others. Cuprite sat in the seat and talked with them. Razou: Keep it together! Octaèdrite: I’m trying… Hematoid: Ready! Cuprite: Alright. He ended the transmission with Que Sera and the screen disappeared. Octaèdrite began glowing. Everyone noticed Hematoid pushed a button. The words “Warping in 10 Seconds” displayed on the front window. Razou: Don’t you dare! Octaèdrite was no more. Pyrochlore and Aquamarine fell onto the floor. Everyone was in complete shock. Razou broke a sweat and acted casual. Cuprite: WHAT IS THIS?! Cuprite got up from his chair. Razou got up too. Razou: Look, I can explain! Cuprite: There’s no need to explain! You all are coming with me! He summoned a longsword from his gem. The timer on the window ran out. Aquamarine: Pyrochlore, Razou, grab onto something! The ship went to warp speed. The gems flew to the very back of the control room nailed to the wall. ~End~ Octaèdrite (Escapades) Category:A to Z Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Tol Canon Category:Escapades Episodes